Pure Magic
by KuroTenshiShiroTenshi
Summary: Short oneshot. Might become twoshot. GrayxOc (kind of). How could a simple sparring match suddenly become so unexpected? Because this wasn't meant to happen, not that she would complain about the turn of events... Ok guys, so I suck at summaries, but if you're in for some light action and some fluff between Gray and a nameless & faceless oc, you might want to read this.


"Hah! Is this all you can do?" she taunted.

"Heh, cocky, aren't we?" snorted the once again half-naked icemage in reply while shooting another one of his icespears in her direction, not breacking a sweat even though they were going on for a half hour now, trading blows, neither of them backing down.

The girl barely managed to dodge the attack, but got hit by the force of the impact, knocking her of her feet. Unable to catch herself she hit the ground. She didn't expect that but didn't waste any time in being schocked either and instead already formed a ball of pure magic in her hand to counter his strike.

The attack slightly grazed Grays shoulder but it hurt nontheless.

"Not bad! But I know you're holding back!" He shouted in response.

"Same goes for you!" she scoffed, as if she was insulted with his statement, a frown setting on her features.

Gray smirked and charged right at the girl who already got back of the ground and now was also dashing towards him. They were about to collide and engage in close combat when she ducked to the side and dived behind him. Throwing whatever attack she was preparing at him, hitting him square on his back. The force knocked the air out of her sparring partner and sent him falling flat in his face. Caught offguard by her own ability she wondered if she overdid it. Disbanding the idea of Gray being beaten that easily she concluded he must have been as surprised as she was just now. Reasured she strode off to look if he wasn't seriously hurt anyway.

"So? How's the ground? All comfy?" She gigled at him, now closing the distance in between them.

She offered her hand and the boy took it willingly.

"You're getting better," he grinned at her from the ground, now dirty and a twick sticking out of his messy, black hair.

She grinned back at him,"I know, it all acounts to your training with me." As she mentioned that a slight blush crept on her cheeks. She pulled him up with a little too much pep and instead of helping him up she met the ground yet again resulting in him falling over too and landing on top of her. Her blush deepend, her ears turning a bright shade of red and she started to pant a little from Grays sudden closeness. Subtly she tried to push him off, but her attempt failed miserably as she looked up and was completly lost in his gaze. Those coal black eyes fixating her, hypnotyzing her. Trying to cover her absence mindedness up with a cough she turned on the floor, crawling out from underneath him. Gray, instead, simply sat on the floor, leaning back, and looking at her with an odd look.

Getting nervous, she lost her cool head and began stuttering some unintelligible apologies and such.

Too emberassed to look at him any longer, she swiftly turned around and was about to head back to the guild, when out of nowhere two stromg arms were slung around her waist and she felt the warm breath of Gray caressing her still flushed cheeks. Deeming herself hopeless, actually her mind going crazy, and her head filled with unapropiated thoughts, she somehow sought a way, a solution for this mess she was not prepared for.

"G-gray... I- we..-" stammering like a shy schoolgirl she simply decided to shut up before she did anything more emberassing and closed her eyes. A more and more failing attempt to cool her head. She couldn't handle this situation. Sure, she had more than a little crush on this certain, stripping icemage but she never knew how to tell him and now he was _hugging_ her, burrying his nose in her shoulders/neck and oh no what should she do? Should she turn around and face him, bluntly confessing? 'How pathetic I am,' she thought but decided to give it a try anyway. 'I just can't help it,' she sighed inwardly, 'Here goes nothing..'

Gathering all her left courage she turned in his arms now being mere centimeters away from his face. She could feel the burning sensation coming back, intenser than before, completly overwhelming her with a fuzzy feeling. This was her chance! Maybe the last in a long time.

"Gray," she said, feeling her voice faltering, she gulped down some air, her breath hitching, " Gray, I-"

What happend next only existed in her imagination, so, was she dreaming and about to wake up?

No, this couldn't be, it was all too real, too perfect. So was this really happening? It had to be right? Right?!

* * *

**Aaalright, so ****_this_**** is my try in re-writing the oneshot-challenge form a year ago or so. It would have been up earlier if ****_someone_**** wouldn't have lost my first oneshot, which was actually a twoshot if my memories are quit right. And I really hope I didn't make him too ooc or ooc at all. So here it is, in all its failed glory. I'm sorry if this sucks, but here's my excuse: this was written on my ipod at 4:30 am so my brain wasn't really ****_all _****that awake. And hey! I was finally able to overcome my super/procrastination for writing this. Yeah, that's about it and I hope you enjoy this anyway. It might be changed in the future, if I feel the need to refine some parts that might bother me, but yeah... Cheers~**

Oh and starring as the noname girl: Zoetsunami. She was not harmed in the progress of writing this and I do NOT own Fair Tail (obviously), though I wish I did...


End file.
